Cutdown
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: Number two in a series of nine short-stories! Dipper has to wash the car, which is a total bore. But Wendy Corduroy isn't about to let her little buddy get down! And the best way to make washing the car fun, is to just, not wash it!


Dipper sighed. He scrubbed the sponge across Stan's car, a trail of soap forming behind. Mabel was inside, getting the day off because Grunkle Stan said;

"You gotta suck it up and wash it. On your own."

Dipper would have been out there all alone if Wendy hadn't offered to wash the car with him.

Tossing aside her flannel shirt, leaving her in her tank-top, she grabbed the hose and set to work with her younger friend.

"Aw, cheer up, Dipper!" She lifted the hose and sprayed him.

"GAH!" Dipper raised his hands to shield himself. "Aw come on, Wendy! Now I'm soaked!"

"It's not _that_ bad!" Wendy smiled, "But let's put on some music, eh?" She ran inside for a brief moment, only to return quickly with the radio. Inside was a CD, and she pressed play, and skipped to _'Track Two'_. Dipper recognized the song and smiled a bit, tapping his foot to the beat.

 _'Let's cut down the day,_

 _In this green rusty van!_

 _Like a red Cadillac,_

 _Top down,_

 _Shoulder's tan.'_

The pair sung together, smiling. Suddenly, washing the old car didn't seem so bad.

 _'I bought my first watch,_

 _But it feels,_

 _All wrong.'_ Wendy seemed to forget her job, as well as Dipper, as they both started drumming on the vehicle to the music.

 _'So let's wait out the day,_

 _Bring the heat,_

 _Along.'_ Both leaned over the car in unison and clapped their hands together to the claps in the song.

 _'*CLAP CLAP CLAP_

 _CLAP CLAP CLAP_

 _CLAP CLAP CLAP_

 _CLAP CLAP CLAP*_

 _Yeah!'_ Pulling their hands away they both giggled and made their way to the front of the car, and their hands joined as they moved their arms up and down, dancing.

 _'And when the timing's right,_

 _Hold up-'_

Wendy went first singing:

 _'Wait!'_

And Dipper sang the next:

 _'Wait!'_ Switching every 'wait', they smiled wide.

 _'Wait!'_

 _'Wait!'_

 _'Wait!'_

 _'Wait!'_

 _'Wait!'_

 _Wait!'_

Laughing together, Wendy raised Dipper up and spun around with him.

 _'We'll pull out the side,_

 _Arms up,'_

Wendy set Dipper back on his feet.

 _'Count it down,_

 _Just like'_

They shot their hands up in the air, retracting a digit each time a number was counted off.

 _'Five,_

 _Four,_

 _Three,_

 _Two,_

 _One!'_

Wendy smiled at Dipper who had a smile and a blush plastered to his face.

 _'The checkered flag,_

 _Means we've just,_

 _Begun._

 _Let's count,_

 _It down!'_

Dipper and Wendy clapped their hands to the song once again. This action made them both smile and giggle even more.

 _'Let's count,_

 _It down!'_

As the instrumental part of the song played, both seemed to get lost in the other, gazing into each other's eyes. Wendy became aware of Dipper's palms in her's, and she gave his hands a gentle squeeze. Dipper glanced down to their hands, and back to Wendy. Both of them blushed before the lyrics came back into the music.

 _'And we,_

 _Count down,_

 _The day in my old van.'_ Blinking out of their trance, the shot their held hands into the air, pumping them each time a number was counted down.

 _'Count down,_

 _From five,_

 _Four,_

 _Three,_

 _Two,_

 _One.'_

* * *

 **AN: And here is part 2 in this series of 9 stories! But seriously, listen to this album, _'Grand'_ by _'Matt and Kim',_ it is _*HEH* Grand..._**

 **NEXT IN THIS SERIES IS _'Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare'_**

 **Here is a list of the oneshots that will be in the series:** _ **(as of 6/23/15, this may not be accurate depending on when you read this story, so please check the most recent in this series for the most accurate information!)**_

 _ **Daylight- complete**_

 _ **Cutdown- complete**_

 _ **Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare- incomplete**_

 _ **Spare Change- incomplete**_

 _ **I Wanna- incomplete**_

 _ **Lesson Learned- incomplete**_

 ** _Don't Slow Down- incomplete_**

 ** _Turn This Boat Around- incomplete_**

 ** _Cinders- incomplete/may never be completed_**

 ** _I'll Take Us Home- incomplete_**

 ** _Daylight Outro Mix-_** ** _incomplete/may never be completed_**


End file.
